The True Meaning of Slytherin
by theflowofmusic
Summary: Salazar Slytherin valued ambition, cunning, resourcefulness, and determination in his students. This is the way these qualities are supposed to be used. Part one of the True Meaning Series.
1. Alexander Webster

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 1

Alexander finally managed to drag his heavy bag from the Slytherin common room to the library. He began putting his things on the table, and sighed as he gave his books a reproachful look. Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Divination, Ancient Runes, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Arithmancy. Alexander felt like he was getting a headache just looking at them. _Oh well_, he thought,_ might as well get started_.

"Hey Alexander, I've been looking for you, man. You wanna enter as a team in the New Term Exploding Snap Tournament?"

"Nah, Johnathon, I've got tons of homework."

"I'm not surprised, with your crazy schedule. You know, if you want, you could just come work with me at my family's shop after graduation."

"I know, but, still. I'm just chasing a dream right now."

"Alright then. Guess I'll leave you to your books. See you later, Alexander.

"Alright, Johnathon."

As he pulled out his notes from class, Alexander thought about Johnathon's offer. Heck, even Johnathon's father, Mr. Bott, promised Alexander a job. Entry-level, of course, but Alexander knew he would always have work. _It'll be fine though_, thought Alexander. _I'm one year close to my dream. Better start now with this essay for McGonagall. _

But as much as Alexander wanted to concentrate, he couldn't help but think about his meeting with Professor Slughorn a little over four years ago.

***

Alexander knocked on the door. "Professor Slughorn?" he asked timidly.

"Come in. Now who is it? Oh, Mr. Webster, I've been meaning to talk to you."

"You have, sir?"

"Yes, a bit of bad news, I'm afraid. Your other professors are worried about you. They say you give great effort in classes, but that when it comes to written work you struggle with comprehension, spelling, and mechanical errors."

"Oh yes sir. For as long as I can remember, it seems like letters within a word switch sometimes. Makes it terribly hard to study."

"Ahh, I had another student who complained of the same thing when he was younger. Let's see, Roger Fountz, a fourth, no fifth year Hufflepuff. He's doing loads better, so why don't you talk to him. Tell him I sent you. Well, now that we've got that out of the way, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well sir, I know you don't normally talk about careers until OWLs, but I was wondering if you could help me pick out electives?"

"Of course, Mr. Webster. Tell me, what career are you interested in?" Slughorn said with a smile.

"Professor, I want to be an Unspeakable. I mean, they work with stuff so secret they can't even tell the Minister-"

"Well, my boy, I wouldn't go as far as that-"

"But still, they have to be working with stuff so secret that it could change the wizarding world as we know it!" Alexander paused. "Professor, I really want to be an Unspeakable."

"Alright then, you'll need OWLs in Potions, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Divination. You'll also need an OWL in either Arithmancy or Ancient Runes. Then you need NEWTs in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions. You also have choices for your other NEWTs: Transfiguration or Charms, and Divination or your second elective."

"But would it be possible for me to take all the classes for OWLs, and then NEWTs? That way, if I didn't want to choose, I wouldn't have to ?" "I'm sure, but that would be quite a load. And you already struggle due to your letter problem…"

"Please Professor," Alexander begged. "I'm willing to do anything to become an Unspeakable."

Slughorn decided to give in to his young student. "Well, if anyone can do it, Mr. Webster, I believe you can. Tell you what, I'll go speak with the headmaster about you taking three electives. Now you realize you'll probably have to give up free period and that you might not take some of your classes with the rest of the house?"

"I don't mind, Professor."

"Well then I'm on my way to the headmaster's office right now. Good day, Mr. Webster."

"Goodbye and thank you, Professor." And with that, Alexander left, a huge smile breaking out across his face.

***

And so each year, the work load grew more difficult. Alexander could always be found with bags under his eyes, seemingly at his wit's end. Yet, he always managed to be near the top of his class each year.

Sadly, Alexander shook himself out of his daydream. _No time to play around_, he thought.

But it didn't come as a surprise to anyone that Alexander received top grades, an OWL score of O in all of the subjects, or that he would be taking NEWTs for all of the classes. His friends and family knew that Alexander always set high goals for himself. And they knew that Alexander always got what he wanted.

A/N: Switching letter within a word is a common symptom of dsylexia. However, I'm guessing in the wizarding world learning disabilities are not common.


	2. David Bott

David Bott

David Bott sat down to lunch in the Leaky Cauldron. After eating, he pulled out a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ and began to absently stir his tea using magic. It seemed like nothing interesting had happened; then, after turning a page, Bott stopped to reread an article. At that moment, an orange blur raced towards Bott's table.

"Bott, did you hear the great news? Did you hear about Hanszen, or Hempstad, or whatever it's called?" the young man nearly shouted.

"Good God, Flourish, calm down! It's called Hogwarts, for one thing. And what are you so giddy about a school for? It isn't like you will be allowed to attend." Bott paused for a moment. "Though I do see how it will be beneficial for our children and descendants. Indeed, a set standard for magical education. Much better than passing down knowledge orally in families. That always makes it so troubling, since so much depends on the family," Bott rambled.

"No, Bott, I have an idea! You remember how discussed starting our own shop about a fortnight ago? Well, I thought about this new school. Word is they plan to start ordering books from outside the country until some can be penned by British wizards. Either way, they will need a company to act for them! That could be us! We should start a bookstore!"

"Excellent idea, Flourish. And I know of someone with a building they wish to sell. Let us go to him at once." "Good, now how should we present ourselves?"

"We should refer to ourselves as Flourish and Bott's. Your name first; it was you idea, after all."

And with that, Flourish and Bott left the Leaky Cauldron and entered Diagon Alley. They walked down the street and entered a small, rundown building.

"This is the place for sale?" Flourish whispered skeptically.

"Do not fret," Bott replied. "I know a few spells that will patch this place up in no time."

A small, elderly, dark-skinned wizard came to the front. "Is there anything I can help you with, gentlemen?" he asked.

Bott introduced himself. "Yes my good fellow. My name is David Bott, head of the House of Bott." "And I am Ladrian Flourish, head of the House of Flourish. My companion and I are interested in purchasing this building. Shall we draw up a magical contract?"

The petite wizard eagerly agreed and pulled out his wand. "Of course. I only have two requests: that I receive a monetary compensation of two galleons and ten sickles and that you will rebuild my house as a satisfactory dwelling so that I may live the rest of my life in comfort." He waved his wand. "I, Anderson Rendaren, member of the House of Rendaren, do enter upon a magical contract with Ladrian Flourish, head of the House of Flourish, and David Bott, head of the House of Bott. I offer them the rights of ownership of this building upon fulfillment of my two requests. Let the magic be true and the bond be sealed."

With a wave of Rendaren's wand, a faint purple glow encircled them and then faded away. Flourish and Bott paid Rendaren and agreed to begin work on his house the next day. So, for the next two weeks, Flourish and Bott renovated Rendaren's house. But it seemed like no matter what they did, the old wizard was never satisfied. If they fixed something, the new item wasn't to his liking. It was either the wrong color or the wrong size or some other defect. It wasn't long before Flourish and Bott became frustrated; however, they managed to keep their feeling to themselves, until one day, Bott just lost his control.

Rendaren and Bott were arguing about the latest renovation to the roof.

"What are you talking about? Those spells are fool-proof! They've maintained my family's home for years!" Bott yelled.

"Well, I don't like the way it is now," Rendaren replied. "You must do it again." "That's it!" Bott roared. "Tis is a job that should have only taken three days at the most! But we have been here an additional week and a half redoing everything! This is the last straw! We have fulfilled the contract and we are leaving now!" Bott prepared to apparate, but Flourish stopped him.

"Bott, we haven't fulfilled the contract. Someone other than you and I has to deem the house satisfactory."

"Tis true!" agreed Rendaren. "And so long as I am not satisfied, that building will not be yours. Now, I have other matters to attend to so good day, gentlemen," he said as he dismissed them with a wave.

Flourish and Bott apparated to the Leaky Cauldron, where they ordered drinks and sulked in silence. Suddenly, Bott's face lit up as he had an idea.

"Flourish, I might be a few minutes late tomorrow. Can you tell Rendaren for me?" Bott asked.

"Sure, but why?" Flourish inquired.

"Do not worry, my friend. I have to go now; I must meet a friend," Bott said as he prepared to leave.

***

The next morning, Flourish tried to explain to Rendaren that Bott had a good reason for being late. Rendaren, however, would have none of it.

"I'm not surprised your lazy friend hasn't shown up," he seethed, "he doesn't seem to want to work for what he wants."

At that moment, with a loud pop, Bott and another man appeared.

Eyeing the stranger, Rendaren asked, "Who is this fellow?" The stranger replied, "My name is Kenneth Zenifra, member of the House of Zenifra."

Bott rushed to explain. "Flourish, you said that the contract would be fulfilled when _someone_ other than the two of us found the house satisfactory." He grinned and turned to Zenifra. "Zenifra, how do you find this house?" "Why, my good fellow, I find it _satisfactory_." he replied.

At that moment, a faint purple glow surrounded Flourish and Bott and then faded, indicating that the contract was fulfilled. Rendaren could only look at them with contempt and fury on his face as Flourish, Bott, and Zenifra turned to him and smirked.

"It has been a pleasure working with you, Mr. Rendaren," Bott said, as the three men tipped their hats and apparated away.

***

The next day, an owl entered the shop, carrying a letter that said Hogwarts would love to work with Flourish and Bott's.


	3. Katherine Zabowski

**Katherine Zabowski**

Katherine Zabowski calmly sat in the waiting room packed with hopeful applicants. Despite those around her who fidgeted with their robes or messed with their hair, Katherine stared at the wall ahead of her. She believed that by doing these things to occupy themselves before the interview, the other witches and wizards appeared nervous. While Katherine had no problem with nervousness, she believed that outwardly showing it was a sign of weakness. So, she resolved to make certain that she didn't appear to be anything other than a calm, level-headed woman who could handle any situation flawlessly.

About ten minutes later, a receptionist came to the room to fetch another applicant. Katherine didn't even wince as he butchered her name. She gathered her things and walked towards the receptionist, ignoring the dirty looks she received.

"There's that rotten little Slytherin I was telling you about. Always acting like she was better than us," one woman whispered to her neighbor.

Katherine bit her tongue to keep a snappy retort from escaping her mouth. _Wouldn't want to make a bad first impression, _she thought. _Never know what the receptionist might say to the manager._

The receptionist led her to a spacious office where she waited for her interviewer. As she sat there, Katherine began to review her knowledge of the company. According to her research, the company was relatively small in terms of products and market share. But, if necessary, the company could utilize great power and influence to get what it wanted, and its employees were among the most influential and talented witches and wizards. To Katherine, it seemed like this company was the perfect match for her, especially when she considered her personal career goals.

Katherine could tell that she had easily impressed her interviewer with her résumé and cool demeanor. So, it was no surprise to her when a few days later, a regal-looking owl darted into her living room carrying a package and a letter from the company congratulating on her new job.

For the next twenty years, Katherine was a dedicated employee, earning both she and the company praise, awards, and envy. She developed a network of colleagues of different talents and influences in various fields and specialties. Finally, she began to set her plan in motion: to increase the opportunities for those infected with lycanthropy. After seeing her brother's life be destroyed by becoming a werewolf, Katherine promised herself that she would find a way to help the werewolves that were willing to help themselves. And Katherine's network paid off. No matter what problem arose, she always knew someone who could work around or through the problem. Fifteen years later, there were new laws that made provisions for companies and werewolf employees and a set of laws for the establishment of a school for children infected with lycanthropy, as well as laws that made everyday life easier for werewolves.

The day the last of the werewolf laws went into effect, Katherine announced her retirement. She figured, why work any longer? She had gotten exactly what she had wanted out of her career.

A/N: It seems to me that for Slytherins naturally asses people in terms of power and influence. So, it only makes sense that they would take advantage of other people's power and influence.


End file.
